I Live To Die (I Die To Live)
by CommanderLeska
Summary: Life and Death cannot co-exist, yet it does, every day of our lives. The only time they meet is for a split second. To give way for the other. Where life becomes death. They do not exist at the same time. Only ever in passing. - or, I write a X-men crossover and it's very angst and slightly fluffy. But at least this one will have a happy ending.
1. I Am Become Death

_2201_

"Lexa, c'mon! We're gunna be late!" Clarke grabbed the taller girl by her gloved hand, dragging her along the gravel pathway, smiling as gleefully as a 15 year old does.

"Clarke, I told you, I'm tired." Lexa deadpanned back, letting herself be dragged by her excitable friend. Clarke was almost jumping with joy, smile plastered on her face, gleeful in every way. For the first time since arriving at the Ark Academy they were finally going to meet Marcus Kane and Thelonius Jaha, the descendants of Professor X and Magneto from 200 years ago, and Clarke had almost jumped on Lexa to wake her up.

"I know, I know. Yesterday was late night training with Anya, I know. But Kane and Jaha are here!" Clarke let go of Lexa's hand, looping arms with the other girl, pulling her along. "We've been here two years now Lexie, and we've heard all these stories about them. I want to meet them! And my mom told me Jaha was bringing his son, Wells. He's gifted like you!"

"I'm not gifted, Clarke. I'm a mutant." Lexa frowned as Clarke jabbed her in the ribs, tutting at the girl.

"Gustus says you're not meant to call yourself that." Clarke opened the door for Lexa, pushing the brunette through it before going through herself. "Even Anya doesn't like that word."

"It's what I am." Lexa turned her head to watch Clarke, who bounded over and linked arms again. "2 years ago you didn't even know what a mutant was. Your mom just bought you here and showed you first hand what freaks look like."

"Lexa! I don't like it when you do that to yourself. You're not a freak." Clarke frowned, real anger in her voice as she looked down at her own shoes.

"That's not what you thought 2 years ago."

* * *

 _2199_

"And I'm Bellamy." Bellamy shook Clarke's hand after Jasper let go, smiling at the blonde. "This is my sister, Octavia." He tapped the girl next to him with his elbow, and she nodded to Clarke, not taking the offered hand.

"I'm Raven. And this pile of muscle is my adoptive brother, Lincoln." The girl next to Octavia shook her hand firmly, and pointed her thumb at the boy next to her. In much the same way Octavia had, he just nodded to Clarke.

"So are all of you 13 as well?" Clarke asked, and Bellamy, Raven and Lincoln shook their heads.

"I'm 14. Lincoln's about 15 I think. He doesn't talk much. Jasper, Monty, Harper and Monroe are 13. Octavia's 12. Raven's… how old are you, Raven?" Bellamy asked, turning to glance at Raven.

"Same age as you, dumbass. 14." Raven rolled her eyes, laughing. "And we're meant to be a team."

"Team? So you all are, uh…" Clarke stuttered, trying to find the right words. Octavia stopped her by holding out her hand.

"Mutants. Yeah, we are. Raven means us four are meant to be a team. Like the original Fantastic Four." Octavia explains, looking up to Bellamy, who nodded and draped his arm over her shoulder, holding her close.

"I'd give you a demonstration but my clothes will burn off." Raven laughed, looking around the group. "Why don't we all share, yo? Show and tell, that kind of thing?" Clarke was about to ask Lincoln a question when someone tapped on her shoulder, and she turned to find no-one there. Bellamy laughed and Clarke turned round, just as his arm went back to normal length, his other arm still propped up as if on Octavia's shoulder, where it had been.

"Got ya." Bellamy laughed, and tapped his arm on nothing. On cue, Octavia faded back into view, and Clarke stepped back.

"Should've expected that. Mister Fantastic and Invisible Girl." Clarke turned to Raven and Lincoln, looking between them. "And I guess that makes you Human Torch and you The Thing."

"Like I said blondie, can't exactly show and tell our stuff." She nodded, elbowing Lincoln, who expelled air out of his nose in some sort of agreement? Clarke nodded and moved on, turning to Jasper who was wearing a pair of tinted goggles.

"Oh I can't show and tell either. I'm not allowed. Something about cosmic energy and rifts in my eyes coming out as beams? I don't know, I have a meeting with Mrs. Griffin in a hour." Jasper tapped his goggles, stepping back from the group slightly. Monty waved and Clarke turned to look at him.

"I can't exactly show and tell unless you want me to invent something right now, but I still need time. I can tell you exactly how every single security camera relay system works in a minute, but I feel like that'll bore you." Monty explained, tilting his head to the side. "I'm told that bores people a lot. Forge, the original, was super cool, but people often tell me to shut up."

"I think that's really cool. I read about Forge. I bet you'll be just as cool." Clarke shook his hand, smiling. Monty smiled back, and stepped back up to Jasper.

Harper and Monroe introduced themselves to Clarke too. Harper could morph into anyone, the descendant of Mystique, one of the original X-men. Monroe was the descendant of Mirage, who was supposedly said to be able to see the future and communicate with animals. Monroe admitted that she hadn't be able to do anything but talk to small animals yet, but no matter how much she dulled down herself, Clarke still smiled at the thought of talking to animals.

"And who's that?" Clarke asked, looking over at a brunette girl who was sat over the other side of the Academy's inner lawn, reading a book. She was covered neck to toe in black clothes, and Clarke watched as she struggled to turn a page over with her gloves on.

"I don't know. She's been here a few weeks like the rest of us." Raven shrugged. "She's never come to say hi."

"I heard Marcus and Kane talking about her when she first got here. She's some freak. Different to the rest of us. Rumour is, she's a killer." Clarke gasped and looked back at Bellamy, who was casting a disgusted look over towards the brunette. "I'm glad she hasn't come to say hi. I could punch her from here."

"Bell, shut up." Octavia elbowed him in the ribs, and he took his eyes off the mystery girl, back to the group.

"Why don't we all get lunch?" Clarke smiled at the group.

* * *

 _2201_

"Yeah well, Bellamy was an ass. Now come on, I don't want to meet Mr Kane and Mr Jaha alone. I want my best bud with me." Clarke dragged Lexa through the door to her mom's office, coming face to face with her mother.

"Clarke, I was about to come looking for you." Abby smiled at her daughter, looking over to Lexa, smile faltering. "Ah, Miss Polis."

"Can she stay, mom?" Clarke asked, looking over at the 2 men stood by her mom's desk, and a boy her age, Wells, she guessed, who smiled and waved at her.

"This is private matter concerning you, and Miss Polis-"

"Abigail, if the girl wishes for her friend to stay, she can stay." Kane motioned over at Lexa, who started picking at her gloves, looking down at her feet.

"This will be hard on Clarke, and Miss Polis might take it hard as well." Abby reasoned, and Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand, shaking her head.

"Me and Lexa do everything together." She grabbed the brunette's arm with her other hand, holding her close. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Wells' smile fading, but she kept her focus on the adults.

"Fine. Thelonius." Abby motioned to Jaha, who stepped round his son and crouched in front of Clarke, taking her hands in his.

"Clarke. You have a gift as well." Clarke stepped back and looked at Lexa, who in any other situation would have scoffed at the word 'gifted', but instead looked back at Clarke, eyes wider than usual. "You have the same gift your mother has." Clarke shifted her gaze from Lexa to her mother, looking questionably at her mother. Abby stepped forward and looked her daughter in the eye, gaze briefly flicking to Lexa.

"You hold power in your hands, Clarke. As I do. The power of life." Clarke dropped her hands back to her sides, and looked back at Jaha. Lexa stepped back, reaching for the door handle. Before Clarke could turn around to look at Lexa, the brunette had dashed out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Lexa-" Clarke started towards the door, but Jaha pulled her back.

"Leave her, Clarke. This is about you. We must start your training immediately. Abby will be your teacher." Clarke nodded numbly, mind wondering off, worried about Lexa.

* * *

 _2200_

"Hey." Clarke tapped Lexa on the shoulder, making the brunette jump and turn quickly around to face the person who tapped her shoulder. Clarke stepped back as she turned around quickly, and Clarke saw so many emotions swirl through her eyes before she became unreadable.

"Yes?" She asked, and Clarke smiled. This was the first word anyone had heard her talk in year. Bellamy was wrong, she wasn't gruff or angry, and she doubted she was a killer.

"I, uh, just wondered if I could eat with you." Clarke shook her brown paper bag, smiling again. "I don't think anyone should eat alone." She smiled at Lexa, and Lexa found herself almost smiling back. Only Anya smiled to her these days.

"Oh. Yes, you may sit. This place of for everyone." Lexa put down her book, motioning for Clarke to sit down. Clarke moved around the table, hand clutching her food bag as she placed it down in front of her, swinging herself onto the attached bench.

"Yeah, but I wanna sit with _you_. Not just because I can. I want to." Clarke looked down at the tablet, frowning. "Where's your lunch?" She asked, looking up at Lexa.

"I, I will eat later." Clarke frowned at the response, but nodded and pushed her bag away.

"I can't eat while you're not eating." Clarke held her hand across the table to Lexa. "I'm Clarke." Lexa looked at the offered hand for a few moments, before slipping her gloved hand into Clarke's hand.

"Lexa." She answered shortly, and Clarke smiled widely. All the comments Bellamy spread about Lexa must have been wrong. So the girl was socially awkward, she was still human. And someone Clarke wanted to get to know. Properly.

"Lexa. I have a feeling we're gunna be friends. Maybe even forever!" Clarke laughed, and Lexa cracked a smile.

* * *

 _2201_

Lexa slammed the door to her room, twisting the lock. It wouldn't hold anyone out, all the staff had keys, and no doubt one would be on their way for slamming the door. But it would keep Clarke out at least.

Lexa backed up to her bed, collapsing backwards onto it, tears threatening to leak from her eyes as she stared up at her ceiling. Her room was so different to everyone else's. Clarke had posters and pictures of family everywhere, paintings all over her walls, colourful duvets and rugs. Her room was the same as the empty rooms were. The only personal items she had was a picture of her and Anya, and one of her and Clarke. Next to that was a small vase with 12 flowers Clarke had picked from outside and given to her.

Lexa sat up, ripping her gloves off. She grabbed the flowers in her right hand, pulling them out of the vase and holding them in her lap. She didn't care about the water dripping into her lap. All she did was watch the bright yellow from the flowers drain out and become black, as did the stems and leaves, wilting under her touch. Dying. Because that is who she is.

Death.


	2. Death Be Proud

_2200  
_

"Whoa." Clarke's eyes widened as she watched the flowers wilt in Lexa's hands, before Lexa dumped them in the bin. "That's so cool!"

"There's nothing 'cool' about death, Clarke." Lexa reached over to her desk, grabbing her gloves and pulling them back on quickly. "If I touch anything for more than 10 seconds, it dies."

"I don't see it that way." Clarke grabbed Lexa's gloved hands in her hands, smiling at the other girl. "When my dad died, my mom told me that life has no meaning without death. Without death, life wouldn't be able to move on. When flowers die, they become compost for other things to grow in their place." Lexa dropped her gaze from Clarke's eyes, staring down at her own hands, absorbing Clarke's words.

"Besides. We're 14. We're meant to be enjoying ourselves. So come on. You have no lessons today, and I want to play pinball. You're coming with me." She laughed and stood up, pulling Lexa up off her bed. "Stop being grumpy and help me beat Monty's high score."

"Monty can manipulate metal. That is how he wins."

"Shut up, Lex."

* * *

 _2201  
_

"Lexa!" The pounding on the door continued as Lexa sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the dead flowers held in her iron grip, water no longer dripping from their dead stems. The black was mocking her, reminding her that death was the end. Clarke was wrong, life and death didn't go hand in hand. One had to make way for the other. Lexa didn't even look up when the lock clicked and her door swung open.

"Lexa." Anya stood in the doorway, looking round the room before her eyes settled on Lexa, then dropped to the flowers in the girl's hands. "Oh, Lexa…" She moved further into the room, closing the door behind her and making her way over to the bed. She grabbed the stool by Lexa's bed, dragging it in front of the brunette and sitting down on it, reaching for Lexa's gloves.

"C'mon Lex." Anya gripped the flowers and gently eased them out of Lexa's hands, dropping them into the bin next to her, offering the gloves to the girl. Lexa sniffed and looked up at Anya, who frowned and tilted her head to the side at the sight of Lexa's red-rimmed eyes looking back at her.

"What happened? Was Bellamy an ass? Want me to make roots trip him?" She asked, holding Lexa's now gloved hands in hers, like she had many times before, comforting her. Lexa was like a little sister to Anya, ever since Lexa's parents died when she was little, Anya had looked after Lexa like she was her own, even if she herself was only a teen.

"It wasn't Bellamy." Lexa sniffed again, shaking her head. "It's Clarke."

"Clarke? I thought she was your friend? What did she do?" Anya asked, eyes wide at the prospect of Clarke doing something to hurt Lexa. All the others she could imagine. Maybe not Octavia, who was the only one other than Clarke who acknowledged Lexa's existence. But Clarke doing something mean to anyone was unheard of, and Anya wouldn't stand for it.

"No." Lexa started, gripping Anya's hands harder, looking into her mentor's eyes. "She didn't do anything, she… She's a mutant." Lexa gulped, and Anya pulled Lexa in for a hug, breaking contact with her after 8 seconds. It was enough for Lexa, whose eyes had cleared up a bit.

"And there's something wrong with that? I know Costia wasn't a mutant but she-"

"She controls life." Lexa cut Anya off, and Anya's small smile dropped. If there was anything she wouldn't wish upon Lexa, it would be that. Being friends with someone completely opposite to you. The pain it would cause Lexa to know that Clarke was life, and she was death. To different to co-exist.

"Lex..."

* * *

 _2203  
_

"Lexa, we're graduating soon, please talk to me." Clarke grabbed Lexa by the back of her shirt, pulling the brunette back to her. For the past 2 years, all of Lexa's lessons had become private, being taught separately to the rest of the students, expanding and controlling her mutation. Her gift, Clarke would call it. Every day, without fail, Clarke would slide a note under Lexa's door to tell her about her day and how everyone else was getting on, wishing she could see her friend again. Now, 3 weeks away from graduation, Lexa was faced with a decision.

"Clarke."

"Don't Clarke me. I needed you, Lex. You were always there for me. This is the first time I've seen you come out of your room in years. Where have you been?" Clarke demanded, crossing her arms across her chest. Her chest that Lexa had to look up from. She gulped as Clarke's gaze caught hers, and she nodded, motioning towards an empty room next to them. Clarke pushed upon the door and led Lexa in, closing the door behind them.

"I need to tell you a story." Lexa sat down, motioning for Clarke to sit opposite her. "I was 11. And I didn't know I was a mutant."

* * *

 _2197  
_

"And this means that that plus that, divided by that, makes 300!" Lexa smiled, clicking the lid back on her pen and smiling widely. She bit her lip and stood tall, proud of herself. From her bed, a girl giggled, shaking her head.

"You're wrong, Lexie. It's 250." She said, holding up her workings out.

"Nu uh." Lexa crossed her arms, pouting. "It's math. I'm good at math."

"Not this math." The girl jumped off of the bed, bounding over to Lexa, sheet in hand. "See?" Lexa grabbed the page, frowning as she read what was on there.

"You must have cheated. Or read the question wrong." Lexa handed the sheet back, frowning still.

"You're such a poor loser, Lex." She said, punching the brunette lightly on the arm.

"Am not."

"Are too." She challenged, laughing as Lexa took a step towards her. "You're not scary. Just because Ryder wet his pants when you yelled at him doesn't mean you're scary!" She laughed, jumping back onto the bed, closely followed by Lexa.

"I am scary! One day, I'll rule the world! I'll command everyone." Lexa put her hands on her hips. pouting, which caused the girl to laugh.

"You couldn't harm a fly!" Lexa gasped, and jumped towards the girl, grabbing her sides to tickle her.

* * *

 _2203  
_

"Anya found me, upstairs, crying. My best friend, my, my childhood girlfriend, was dead, and I didn't understand why. I was tickling her one minute, and she was dead the next. I killed Costia." Lexa stammered out, looking down at her hands, the dry tear tracks down her face biting into her skin. She didn't dare look at Clarke, afraid of what she'd see in those brilliantly blue eyes. Fear. Hate. _Sympathy_.

"Lex…" Clarke grabbed Lexa's arms, pulling her into a hug, careful to avoid skin contact. Lexa felt her shoulder dampen with tears falling off Clarke's face, but couldn't make herself hug back. "That's why you ignored me." Clarke pulled back, studying Lexa. "I can't bring people back, Lexa. I can heal dying people."

"Just being close to someone that holds life in their hands was too much, Clarke. I couldn't do it. You deserve more than a killer anyway."

"No. None of that. You're not a killer. You're not a freak. You're an Ark Academy graduate and you can do whatever you want to after this. Save the world, teach here, go live a normal life, whatever you want. You're not a killer, or a freak, you're Lexa. And I want Lexa back."

"You never lost me."

* * *

 _2203 - 3 weeks later_

"Don't you look swanky in your outfit?" Clarke laughed as Lexa turned sharply, surprised at Clarke being there.

"Why aren't you with your friends?" She asked, looking over at the rest, all in their outfits too, ready for graduation.

"I am. I'm with you." Clarke dragged her eyes up and down Lexa's outfit, nodding proudly. "So all that time you weren't in your room you were at the gym, huh?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Noticeable, huh?" Lexa grinned as Clarke grabbed her bicep, squeezing.

"Yeah. Nice." Clarke stepped back, grinning too. "It's a nice outfit."

"It's a costume." Lexa shook her head, turning around. "If it was an outfit, would I have this stupid red cape?" She asked, turning back around and lifting her right hand up. "This glove has a skeleton hand on it. For some reason they made this like a turtleneck to go up to my chin. My mask, which I am _not_ putting on, looks like running eyeliner." Clarke laughed at Lexa's pout, pushing her hand away from her face.

"I'm sure it makes you look menacing. Not that you're scary." Clarke grinned.

"I am scary!" Lexa argued back, and Clarke briefly saw pain flash across her eyes, before Lexa blinked, and it was gone.

"No you're not." Clarke pushed Lexa gently, laughing. "My _outfit_ isn't any better. Apparently the good outfits go to those with attacking powers, or a member of the Fantastic Four. Not a healer."

"I think your _costume_ it great. You got a cute little blue jacket and cape. It's not a skintight catsuit like they've given me, but you look hot." Lexa's eyes widened, comically even, as she backtracked. "I mean, not hot. Well you are, but it's not, it's just-"

"Calm down, Lex. It's okay. You look hot too." Lexa smiled back at Clarke, pushing her mask onto her face. Clarke realised Lexa was right, it _did_ look like running eyeliner. It _didn't_ hide the blush, however.

"Members of Ark Academy, could you please take your seats?" Abby called from the stage, where Gustus and Anya were already sat. Clarke looped her arm with Lexa's and dragged her over to two free seats.

"Hey, did you know Octavia Blake and Raven Reyes are dating?"

"If you didn't write it, I wouldn't know." Lexa snarked back, and Clarke pushed her in her seat.

"Shut up. You know what you want to do after this?" Clarke asked as Kane and Jaha took their places on the stage.

"No idea. The word is my oyster. And I think I want to make a difference."

"I think you'll make a huge difference." Clarke smiled, resting her head on Lexa's shoulder as Jaha began to speak.

"Fellow gifted. You have all been here long enough now that you have completed your training. You have all learnt how to control your gifts, and how to use them to your advantage. Whether it be bursting into flames, or talking to animals, you've all come a long way. And you will continue to flourish. Each one of you will be offered a job in teaching. The job will stay open forever. You need not accept immediately. The position will be held for you for whenever you want it, even if you never do." Clarke glanced over to Lexa who was playing with the corner of her cape. She wanted to teach. Like her mother. She wanted to help people all her life, and she had this amazing chance to do just that. The only problem was Lexa. Could she stay here and leave Lexa alone? Clarke doubted she'd want to teach at Ark Academy, and even if she did, would that be what she really wanted? Clarke wanted to make a difference, just like Lexa. But Lexa wanted to get out there and make a difference. And Clarke decided that as long as they kept in contact, she'd support whatever Lexa did.

"You know you're my hero, right?" She whispered as Jaha continued, and Lexa glanced to her.

"And you are mine." She smiled, turning back to face Jaha.

"You will now get your certificate. We will go alphabetically." Jaha reached for the first certificate and Bellamy stood, hands on hips in his Fantastic Four outfit, smiling cockily.

"Alexandria Polis." Jaha read out, and Bellamy faltered, almost tripping over his own deflating ego as Lexa stood up and made her way to stage. Clarke glanced over at Bellamy, who was glaring at Lexa, and she refrained from letting herself laugh. Lexa hurried back to her seat, dropping her certificate on the floor next to her chair.

" _Alexandria_?" Clarke questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Shut up Clarke." Lexa quickly answered, and Clarke laughed.

"Clarke Griffin." Jaha read, and Clarke pushed past Lexa, smiling on her way up to the stage.

This was a whole new beginning. For everyone. She was going to be a teacher. She was going to make a difference, make sure no mutant ever felt like Lexa had her last few years there. And she smiled for Lexa. Lexa was going to go out into the world and make a difference. Change the world as they knew it. Everyone was. Everyone was going to be good. They were prepared for anything. They could face anything. Do anything. **They were a team.**

* * *

2205

 **"Bellamy's dead?!"**

* * *

 **So they graducated. The rest will make a comeback, all of them will have a chapter dedicated to them I hope. The Academy section was the smallest section, there's a lot more coming, it's not nearly over yet.**  
 **Thanks for reading, leave a comment if you like it. It really helps boost motivation :)**


	3. Life Is Short

_2205_

"Bellamy's dead?!" Clarke gasped, looking between the 3 members of the Fantastic Four before her desk in her office. Octavia's eyes were rimmed with red as Raven held her close to her, Lincoln's hand on her other shoulder. "How can Bellamy be dead?!"

"We don't know, Clarke. We're the Fantastic Four, you know? The unbeatable. A solid unit. Now we're the Troublesome Trio." Raven sighed, pulling Octavia closer as the girl sniffed.

"Were any of you with him?" Clarke asked, bringing out Bellamy's paperwork, glancing quickly at the notes.

"I must have taken my eyes off him for 30 seconds, tops, and the next thing I knew he was dead." Raven recounted, as Clarke jotted down the words. "Abby has him. But, there's no reason he would have died. He was alive, and then, he wasn't." Raven frowned, sighing.

"We'll look into this, I promise." Clarke reached forward and put her hand on Octavia's arm, nodding in promise when she looked into Clarke's eyes. Octavia returned the nod, and Clarke looked to Raven.

"Find the bastard who did this, eh Clarke." Raven scowled, turning and leading Octavia out of Clarke's office. Lincoln waited behind a minute, turning to Clarke. In the past years since Clarke had first met Lincoln, the muscular man had hardly said a single word to anyone.

"Bellamy was tough." Lincoln grunted, looking down. "Tougher than the rest of us. I heard Jaha and Kane talking a few weeks ago. Zoran, Sienne and Oasis have been killed in the past few months. Is this correct?"

"Yes, Lincoln." Clarke sighed. Sooner or later they'd have to start telling people about the killings. Zoran, Sienne and Oasis were mutants that could control sand, The Nomads. There were 5 altogether, who banded together, and only 2 of them survived the attack. Emori and her brother were the only 2 to survive the attack, _the assassination_ , they called it.

"Are you investigating these?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Yes, we are. And we will be conducting an investigation to see if the Nomads attack and Bellamy's were linked." Clarke leant forward, leaning towards Lincoln. "No-one else can know of this, okay? We can't be sure of anything right now. If it comes about that they are linked, the council of me, my mother, Anya, Gustus, Kane, Wells and Jaha will talk about what comes next."

"I will keep it quiet. But Clarke. More may die while you sit waiting. You are a protector. Protect them." After than. Clarke was left in silence, mulling over his words.

 _Protect them_.

* * *

 _2205 - 5 days later_

"Clarke!" Abby slammed Clarke's office door open, startling the blonde, who jumped out of her chair at her mom's sudden appearance.

"Mom, what are you-"

"Wells and Gustus are dead." Abby cut over Clarke, and Clarke felt her world come crashing down around her. Just yesterday they'd declared that the Nomads weren't attacked by whatever or whoever killed Bellamy, and now this had happened. Right under their own roof

"But…" Clarke stumbled forward into her mother's arms, who held her tight to her as Clarke let a tear roll down her face.

"They're the same as Bellamy." Abby felt Clarke stiffen as she whispered the words to her daughter, and let her go when she pulled back, face a mixture of shock and confusion.

"So someone's targeting mutants?" Clarke stepped back, shaking her head. "Is it Weather Corp?"

"Weather Corp don't know where we are based." Abby placed her hand on Clarke's shoulder, calming the blonde. "It's not them. But, we do need to contact as many as we can. It looks like former graduates of the Ark Academy are being assassinated." _Lexa. I have to call Lexa_.

"I'll, I'll get the call out. I'll bring them back, mom. I'll protect them."

* * *

 _2205 - 3 days later [Annapolis]_

' _Hey, Lexa, it's Clarke. I know you're in Annapolis right now, but this is kinda important. Call me back._ '

' _Lexa, seriously. I know this is your number, we talked a week ago. Come on, serious issue._ '

' _Okay I'm about to come up to Annapolis myself and drag you back here, where are you?_ '

' _Okay, Lex, this isn't fucking funny anymore. Mutants are dying and I need to know if you are alive. Please._ '

' _Lexa… You can't be dead. Please._ '

' _Lexa… I need you. Please, please don't be-_ '

"Clarke, what's up? I just got home." Lexa tucked the phone between her shoulder and her ear, closing her fridge with her hip, taking a sip through a straw.

" _Lexa?! Oh my god, you're alive!_ "

"Yeah. I just got your messages, I was out of state, sorry." Lexa put her drink down on the counter, opening up her laptop lid and logging in. "Mutants are dying? Like, a genetic mutation kind of thing?"

" _No. An assassination kind of thing._ "

"Oh, jeez. Okay, I'll keep an eye out. Anyone tries to assassinate me, I'll touch them." Lexa laughed, pulling up some files.

" _No, no no no. No, you're coming back to Virginia._ "

"Clarke, I can't. I have a job." She clicked print and closed her laptop lid, moving over the printer after grabbing up her drink. "I can't just come back to the academy."

" _There's a team that's already been sent to get you, like every other grad. It'll be there in a day._ "

"Look, Clarke. I know you're the AA big shot now, but I just can't come back. I can't just abandon everything to go play hide and seek with an assassin. I'm sure I'm actually safer in Annapolis than in DC." She grabbed the files out of the printer, dropping them into a slim briefcase next to the printer. "If you really think I can't handle this, then I'll come. How important is this to you? Really?"

" _Bellamy's dead. Wells is dead. That's how important._ "

"Fine. I'll pack now, and I'll be back in 'Ton DC in a day or two." Lexa dropped the briefcase onto her counter, hanging up the phone.

"Shit."

* * *

 _2205 - Same day [Washington DC]_

"Alright. See you soon Monty." Clarke hung up, leaning back in her chair and running a hand through her hair.

"Tough break, huh?" Anya asked, dropping some files onto Clarke's desk.

"You try going through people's files and asking them to come back to the place that put them through hell to avoid some super assassin." Clarke pulled the files towards her as Anya took a seat.

"No thank you. Not in my job description." She smirked, kicking her heels up onto Clarke's desk, leaning back with her hands behind her head. "You talk to Lexa?"

"Yeah. Stubborn as ever, but she's packing." Clarke frowned as she read through the files.

"She has enough stuff to have to pack?" Anya asked, raising an eyebrow jokingly.

"Yeah... " Clarke replied, distracted. "Anya, did you read these?" Clarke leant forward, and Anya did them same. She placed the files onto her desk and Anya skimmed over them.

"No, I didn't. What does this mean, doc?" She asked, flicking her gaze up to Clarke's eyes, who was frowning at the pages.

"All their bodily systems just, shut down. They literally ceased to function. For no reason at all. Their bodies just gave up. It's like an advanced coma. In less than a minute they can go from healthy and alive, to in a coma, to dead." Clarke sat back, running her hand through her hair yet again. "I need them checked for poison. Bellamy, Wells and Gustus."

"Oh, it's Tris and Nyko now as well." Anya sat back in her chair and watched as Clarke practically slumped.

"They the same?" Anya nodded, and Clarke shook her head. "They didn't even go here. You were close to Tris, are you okay?"

"I'm dealing. I will be better when Lexa gets here."

"We all will." Clarke shook herself back to the situation, and sat up straight again. "Yes, okay. I need to talk to my mom, get a tox screen done on all, uh, 5. See if there was poison."

"What if they weren't poisoned?"

"We'll deal with roadblocks as they come."

* * *

 _2204 [Annapolis]_

"Wow, you live here?" Clarke asked, walking around Lexa's kitchen in awe. "How can you afford this?"

"Boss pays for it." Lexa smiled as she leaned against the fridge, watching Clarke explore her apartment.

"What, are you having sex with her?" Clarke laughed, looking over to her good friend, who shook her head, laughing back.

"No, I'm not having sex with _him_." Clarke made an understanding face and turned back to Lexa's widescreen TV in awe again.

"I can't believe you live in a swanky place like this." Clarke made her way back to Lexa, who was still stood in her kitchen, smirking.

"Perks of the job." She replied, watching as Clarke got closer until she was leaning against the fridge too, facing Lexa, who gulped.

"Mmm, I bet it's a perk." Clarke replied, watching Lexa's eyes as she spoke, which flicked down to her lips.

"How much do you want a place like this?" Lexa asked in reply, drawing her eyes back up to Clarke's.

"Not as much as I want you." Clarke replied, and Lexa physically felt herself sweat with the truth. "The high end apartment, the fancy clothes, the fancy car. It's making me very, hot." She breathed out the last word, and Lexa sucked in a breath. "Hotter than that kiss last year."

"Yeah?" Lexa gulped, eyes glued back on Clarke's lips, lids heavy with desire.

"Oh yeah." Clarke smirked, watching Lexa's eyes watch her mouth. "It's such a shame you can't touch." Lexa looked back up into Clarke's eyes, smirking back at the blonde.

"Who says I need to use my hands?"

* * *

 _2205 [Washington DC]_

"Hey, I was told to report to head office." Clarke looked up to her door, a smile breaking out on her face when she saw Lexa in the doorway.

"You didn't fight the people sent to pick you up." She laughed, pushing herself out of her chair and walking over to the doorway.

"You said not to." Lexa smiled, dropping her small suitcase down by her side.

"Like you ever do what you're told." Clarke volleyed back, lightly punching Lexa in the arm, who responded by pulling the blonde into a hug.

"You'd be surprised." She replied, stepping back out of the hug. "Where's Anya?"

"She's around. I'll notify her of your arrival. Want me to show you to your room?" Clarke asked, picking up Lexa's suitcase, which Lexa took right back off her, and linked her arm with Lexa's.

"If this is all a ploy to get my into bed, Miss Griffin…" Lexa smirked, following Clarke down the hallway. "It is working."

"Oh no, my ulterior motive has been discovered! I am defeated!" Clarke laughed, although her laugh quickly turned serious. "But no, I as much as I hate to say it. We can't. This is serious. We have a lot to take care of. I'm glad you got here safely."

"I'm glad you're still safe, Clarke. It would hurt me immeasurably to see you hurt." Lexa turned to Clarke, her tone serious too as she looked into Clarke's blue eyes, nodding seriously.

"See, you are a hopeless romantic." Clarke smiled, pulling Lexa along with her. "I knew it, but Anya disagreed."

"I am not hopeless. I just cannot touch." Lexa reminded Clarke, looking around the familiar halls.

"I seem to remember you don't need your hands." Clarke gently tapped Lexa with her hip, who shook her head, laughing.

"And I seem to remember you agreeing. A lot." Lexa teased, causing Clarke to laugh.

"You're so full of yourself, stop it." Clarke pulled Lexa to a stop. "Here we are. Your old room, perfectly preserved, because you never put anything in it. I'm right next door."

"Thank you, Clarke. For bringing me back here."

"I thought you'd hate it."

"I need to be here. I need to be back with these people. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're back."

"As am I, Clarke. May we meet again in the morning." Lexa smiled, sliding her door open and stepping into her room, the door sliding shut behind her.

"Just like old times."


End file.
